The Lostpedia Interview:Emily Rae Argenti
:Orhan94 is responsible for this interview. --------------- Emily Rae Argenti appeared as the young Kate Austen in Kate's flashback in . Questions could be submitted here, and the interview will be conducted over e-mail. --------------- Lostpedia:Did you watch Lost before appearing in it? If so do you have a favourite character or a favorite episode? Nope - I never watched LOST before and even when I was on it, my Mom only let me watch my part! I did see posters and previews though and always thought Kate was strong and tough and I definitely liked that! Lostpedia:How did you first land the role on Lost? I got the sides the morning of the audition and prepared for the scene. When I got there, after I signed in, they had scripts there and realized I was missing two pages! Luckily, I learn lines quickly so I got it down before they called me in! Whew! Then, I payed attention to subtext, and made sure to connect with the character. Lostpedia:How was it working with Lost's cast and crew, especially with Mark Pellegrino (who portrayed Jacob)? Fantastic! Jack Bender (The Director) was amazing to work with and kept calling me Evie (which is what they call Evangeline Lilly) and told me I acted just like her! He also had everyone clap for me when we wrapped which made me feel like I did a good job! Everyone was so super nice and Mark Pellegrino was funny and in between takes we would make funny faces at each other! Lostpedia:Are there any interesting stories from when you were shooting you scenes? Two actually. When I first got there I went to a sandy lot where my trailer was and that is where the hair and wardrobe trailers were as well. It wasn't anything special for sure. We were there almost an hour and then I noticed a part in the hedges and I looked through there and just beyond those hedges was an amazing beach when I realized that this was the beach that the plane crashed on from the first season and it was absolutely breathtaking! The second story was during the filming of my scene where I was supposed to steal the lunchbox. One of the camera man came to me between scenes and offered me 5 bucks to steal anything besides the lunchbox like a loaf of bread! I tried twice to psych myself up to do it but ultimately I couldn't go through with it! Plus I didn't want to mess with the scene! Jack Bender's assistant found out about it and said that she was very proud that I didn't do it and it was a good thing I wasn't a thief like Kate!! :) Lostpedia:Did you base your acting on Evangeline Lilly's portrayal of Kate? Sort of. I read the breakdown and saw that when she was younger, she stole - which is bad - but she was still tough so I had to think about what she would do when she got caught because if it was me - then I would have been so scared and cried, but Kate is stong and wouldn't have showed that so I played it the way I thought she would handle it. Lostpedia:Would you like to continue acting after you finish school? If so would you agree to reprise your role as Kate on Lost? Jack Bender said that I did such a great job that maybe the writer would write something in again for the next season which would be amazing and I would of course love to go back - anytime and every time! Not only was it a great character but it films in Hawaii - and who doesn't love to got to Hawaii to work! :)